


回答送命题的正确方式

by chongqishishi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: Warning：真人无关，请勿上升蒸煮，请勿给蒸煮任何看到该文的机会，请勿转发/截图/复制本文链接至微博，谢谢合作！Warning：OOC都是我的锅，所有的友谊属于他们。Warning：纯属虚构，没半毛钱是真的。





	回答送命题的正确方式

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：真人无关，请勿上升蒸煮，请勿给蒸煮任何看到该文的机会，请勿转发/截图/复制本文链接至微博，谢谢合作！  
> Warning：OOC都是我的锅，所有的友谊属于他们。  
> Warning：纯属虚构，没半毛钱是真的。

那是一个拥有暖气的北京的冬夜。  
窗外是干冷的空气，屋内飘着饭香。柯洁把窗帘拉严实，回身窝在了沙发里。  
电视开着，他的目光在屏幕附近飘忽了一会儿，突然怀念侧身躺倒带来的舒适。他看了看身侧，撇撇嘴。  
专属枕头不在家。  
没有亲爱的枕头，连电视也失去了吸引力。  
遥控器在遥远的茶几那头。他也懒得去拿，就这么开着电视，拿出了手机。  
前一阵子，连笑去录了围棋联赛的电视节目，柯洁目标十分明确地戳进城围联的微博主页，翻起官方放出的节目花絮。  
对于不少人来说，未经剪辑和后期处理的节目花絮不过是冗长乏味、重点不明的一段素材，而柯洁不这么觉得。摄像师没画重点，他就自己制造重点。他主要是来看人的。  
这有点像一个盼星星盼月亮盼着偶像营业的粉丝。柯洁想。他有点不能理解自己为什么会有这种念头，明明连笑本人的精确“住址”就在他面前的卧室里，只要两个人都不出差，他想什么时候看连笑就什么时候看。  
柯洁疑惑了一秒，注意力就跑回了手机屏幕。  
他看着连笑在漫长的节目录制准备时间里，喝空了一整瓶矿泉水。工作人员急急忙忙地跑上台给金主爸爸换一个完整的广告。  
连笑在家里也是这样的。柯洁想。只要是连笑在的位置，十分钟之内一定会出现一只水杯。  
他曾经趁着连笑睡觉的时候，在他睡衣背后贴了一张纸条，上书“水瓶本瓶”。第二天一早，水瓶先生睡眼朦胧地揉眼睛起床，洗漱，吃饭，换衣服……  
然后看到了那张纸条。  
那天上午，柯洁差点没能出门，趴在床上断断续续地倒气哀嚎：“你再挠我，我就要，笑断气了。”  
水瓶先生无情地倒着撸了一把他的头发，如同倒撸狗毛。  
柯洁心有余悸地挠挠自己的肩膀，戳进下一个视频。  
下一个大概是官方剪出来宣传的片段，连笑站在摄像机前面，笑眯了眼睛，念叨得理直气壮：“我怎么可能挂考呢，这不是开玩笑吗？”  
柯洁大笑出声，指头戳着屏幕上连笑的脸蛋：“早在微博给你抖落出来了，你还嘴硬。”  
连笑刚拿到成绩回家的那两天，一副拿着五十分的卷子还被要求家长签字的表情，愁眉苦脸地抱着枕头趴在床上：“我觉得棋谱真美。”  
柯洁躺在他旁边，听他嘟嘟囔囔地从成绩发散开，讲大学的第一学期，讲上课，讲考场，讲同校的喜欢围棋的同学们。  
柯洁听着听着，突然内心爆发出强烈的危机感，支起半个身子，以俯视的姿态把连笑的整个表情都收入视线，插进来一句：“喜欢围棋还是喜欢你？”  
连笑抿着嘴巴，很认真地盯着柯洁的眼睛看了一会儿，心里默数人数，十分正经地告诉他：“反正女生很多。”  
柯洁的眼神变得十分危险。连笑不紧不慢地继续：“但是他们的棋都没你好。”  
柯洁装腔作势准备发狠的表情被卡在了半路上，变成哭笑不得，猜测了一下连笑嘴里的“他们”有几个是入过段的：“你竟然还认真地比较过吗？”  
连笑眨眼睛：“我看他们下棋的时候，总在想你的选点。每一盘都在想。”  
我不行了。柯洁绝望地想，我对着他是狠不起来的。他顺势低头在连笑脸颊上啃了一大口，留下一块口水。  
连笑毫不犹豫地拽过柯洁的枕巾狠狠抹了把脸。  
柯洁想到这里，后知后觉地生起气来，连笑居然嫌弃他的口水！连笑竟然嫌弃他！  
他看着手机屏幕，主持人正问出下一道题：“柯洁胖了，你怎么看待？”  
哎呦？柯洁打起精神，这是送命题啊朋友们。他心里暗搓搓地想，连笑如果给不出好的回答，他就……就……  
其实好像也没什么办法。  
柯洁愁眉苦脸地顺手捏了捏自己肚子上的肉，随即把衣服拉下来，严严实实地盖好。  
不存在。看不见就不存在。  
他看着连笑轻轻皱了皱眉，吐出一个拉长了的“我”字，眼神往上瞟着，身子轻轻地晃了晃，不过片刻就冒出了一句“我觉得差不多吧。”他身体往后躲了一点，后面的句子就吐得飞快，一边傻乐一边说，机关枪似的：“他主要没什么变化，我和你说能看出什么变化，我都看不出他有什么变化。”  
柯洁也想不明白这人在傻乐什么，只能放任自己莫名其妙地跟着屏幕里的傻孩子一起傻乐。  
连笑真的不知道吗？他想，前几天连笑还搂着他的腰念叨：“我怎么觉得你的背厚实了。”  
他和连笑曾经热衷于去健身房，健身，或者，拍照发朋友圈。  
连笑的大部分时间用于认认真真锻炼，他的大部分时间用于认认真真看连笑。  
后来，不知道从什么时候开始，他们两个人都不太提起健身卡上还有次数没用完的事情了。大概是因为忙碌起来，大概是也因为天冷了，大家都更想待在家里窝冬。柯洁忿忿不平地想，同样都是窝在家里不健身，凭什么他的肥肉认亲的速度那么快，连笑的体重却不见长。  
躺在腿上甚至还有点嫌硌得慌。  
真的硌。  
大概就是这个时候，家门锁扣轻响。柯洁从沙发上跳起来迎过去：“笑笑洗手吃饭！”  
连笑把双肩包搁下：“你做好了？我还给你买了……”  
柯洁来不及等他说完，张开双臂把连笑的细腰收在怀里：“喂胖你。”


End file.
